The Assassin's Ring
by Piro the Renagade writer
Summary: A single ring can change the way someone thinks about you forever (MartelYuan my first romance fic)
1. The ring and the sword

HELLLOOO!!!! It's me! Yeah, I'm making romance now! Only because there aren't any Martel/Yuan stories out there, but I plan to change that!

****

WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T GOT TO THE PART ON THE SECOND DISC WHERE YOU TALK TO THE STORY-TELLER!

The Assassin's Ring Pt. 1

He looked at the ring critically for a few seconds, it was a small ring with a ruby encrusted in it, and a place where you could carve words into it if you wanted to.

"Do you like it sir? It is my last in stock," the salesman said eagerly.

"hmm…" was his only response to that question, "well it is a lot better than most rings I've seen but not too flashy either…how much did you say this cost?" he added now looking at the salesman.

"5,000 Gald!" the salesman said a little too enthusiastically.

Yuan sighed and looked in his pocket. He didn't have nearly enough for the ring. He saw only one solution.

"…How much will you take for this?" he asked brandishing his double-ended sword he had trained with since he started this journey.

"Oooo…" said the salesman happily, brandishing a very old monocle and screwing it into his eye. He examined every inch of the weapon making sure there were no faults in it. "Diamond-encrusted…blade as sharp as it should be…very nice grip on the handle…I'd say…I'll give you seven thousand Gald for it!"

"Sold!" Yuan said quickly taking the Gald from the salesman's hands. He might just regret this when the time came for a battle. He would have to sit it out. But what would his excuse be for not having a weapon? He watched sadly as his weapon was put on display in the back of the shop but almost instantly regained his regular demeanor when he looked back at that ring. "And I would like to purchase that ring you showed me earlier."

The salesman pulled out the ring and Yuan forked over the Gald.

"What was this ring called again?" he asked the salesman now.

"It goes by many names…some call it the ring of love, others call it the ring that will one day put peace to the world, but I refer to it as the Assassin's Ring."

"Why do you call it the assassin's ring?"

"Because when used properly it can shoot out sparks that can put even the strongest beasts to rest."

"…Thank you for your time." and with that Yuan walked out the door, a little jingle sounding through-out the shop.

Yuan walked back to the supplies store in Flanoir. Where the rest of his group were buying supplies for the journey ahead. He walked in and spotted them immediately.

"Where were you off to Yuan?" his companion, Kratos, asked him.

"None of your business Kratos," he said sternly.

"Fine, but you shouldn't wander off on your own." Kratos said without any concern in his voice now.

But Yuan wasn't listening and couldn't help but grin as Martel looked at him and smiled. It was gonna be a long journey.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nice beginning huh? Well this is my first romance fic so don't blame me if it sucks

-PIRO the unforgiven one


	2. You who lack the right

SECOND CHAPTER! MUAHAHAHAHA! Hehe…to much sugar…

ANYWAY…this is the second chapter of The Assassin's Ring (NO DIP!) and here is a response to the reviews!

Chibi presea-WILL DO!

Yap 13-I forgot to mention that this takes place 4,000 years ago sorry.

Quistis-lm-well that's what in doing so…

Kratos fanatic-arent we all a Kratos fan at heart? Glad you liked the story.

Icy cake (mmm…cake…)-glad you liked it!

Lateniteslacker-well Kratos will have more lines soon enough!

WhitterZ- Kratos and Yuan are also my fav characters but not in the way in which I want to snuggle them!

Scaragh- YOU JUST GAVE ME A GREAT IDEA!

Rebel581-good!

The Karlminion- o0 okay…thanx…

WELL now you shall read my pathetic attempt at romance! DUN DUN DUUUN!

****

The Assassin's Ring part 2: Mithos' POV

I saw the way he looked at my sister, and it sickened me. Just thinking about those two together just makes me sick…I care about my sister's well being more than anyone in the world…but as I saw Martel smile at Yuan, I had a horrible feeling in my stomach like I couldn't protect her. But on a lighter note, I saw that Yuan no longer had his weapon. This was a great opportunity, for if Yuan was badly injured he would probably have to go home and quit the journey.

Today was my lucky day.

****

Back to normal POV

The group of Mithos, Martel, Kratos, and Yuan left the city of Flanoir and walked just a few miles before they ran into the most fearsome monsters of the Flanoir region: 3 saber toothed blue furred Lobos. Much larger than average wolves and more fearsome.

"This won't be easy," Mithos said in an exasperated voice. The battle promptly began, and Yuan, not having any weapon, didn't know what to do. He was soon dodging the Lobos as much as he could. Soon the four were struggling against the monsters. As Yuan watched he saw Martel casting a spell but was being charged at by one of the Lobos. Mithos and Kratos didn't see since they were both still handling one that wouldn't go down. The Lobo lunged.

It happened in one heart-stopping second: Yuan pulled out the Assassin's ring and shot it strait at the Lobo sending out a powerful spark. The lightning struck the Lobo and made a sphere of lightning around it, torturing it. The lobo finally fell and Yuan sighed; that had taken most of the energy out of him.

But then, as he stood here windswept, he saw a green aura surround him for a few seconds and his strength returned. He looked at Martel and realized: Martel was the one that cast the healing spell for him. He looked over at her but she was lying face-down in the snow.

"MARTEL!"

He ran over to her and checked her pulse. It was beating but in a slow and feeble way.

"MARTEL! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!?" Mithos had ran over and bent down beside his sister. "What did you do? How come she is out cold?!" Mithos yelled once again.

"ME!? What about you? You weren't even paying attention to her!"

"Well I'm not obsessed with her like SOME people!"

"Why you little-!"

"Stop, the both of you," Kratos said calmly, both Yuan and Mithos looked around in agitation, "now is not the time to be fighting. We should get her to the inn in Flanoir. Otherwise she might suffer Hypothermia."

Yuan and Mithos gave each other the looks of deepest loathing, seeing that these two weren't going to listen Kratos picked up Martel and started carrying her to Flanoir.

"Three rooms for one night please," Kratos said as Mithos and Yuan glowered in the background.

"Dear lord, what happened to her?" the inn keeper exclaimed.

"Lobos," Kratos said bitterly.

"Ah…yes…well that will be 500 gald," the inn keeper said.

In the matter of 5 minutes, the group were settled in their respected rooms. All but one that is. A lone figure kneeled by Martel's bedside. As Yuan held Martel's hand, he spoke to her as if she was awake.

"Martel…I'm not sure if you can hear me or not, but I'm sorry…I couldn't protect you. I'm just so sorry," he finished somewhat lamely.

Yuan licked his lips with nervousness. It wasn't exactly normal to tell someone who was in a coma your true feelings for them.

"…You know," Yuan started off looking back at the door to make sure no one was watching, "when I first met you I detected a great radiance of mana from you, but I could also sense you were oblivious to this mana. I also thought…that you were…" Yuan racked his brains for something to say but could only come up with the cheesiest phrase you will ever hear him speak, "the most gorgeous person I had ever seen."

Yuan then took a piece of paper from his pocket, scribbled something on it and tied it with a string to a familiar ruby studded accessory. He slipped it on Martel's finger and said in a tone that was barely his, "I love you Martel."

He knelt down right there and fell asleep. Little did he know, however, a certain blonde-haired summoner was watching him from the doorway.

"You have not the right, Yuan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok… sorry if the battle scenes sucked. And Yuan and Kratos may seem a bit OOC at times but they're hard to characterize! Also I would like to send my regrets to the late, great, Christopher Reeve, the real Super Man.


	3. bitter thoughts and anger

WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! So many reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL!…well not in that kind of way but…you know…

Anyway I don't have the patience to put up responses to reviews right now soooooo… ENJOY MY AWESOME READERS!

The Assassin's Ring Ch. 3

It was about 10 in the morning when Yuan woke up the next morning. Even though he was mildly surprised to find himself in his own bed, he was more concerned about Martel's well-being. He was soon walking very fast down the hall to Martel's room. When he arrived he found that he was not the only one awake as Kratos, Mithos, and, Yuan's heart skipped a beat as he saw her, Martel were standing waiting for him.

"Let us take our leave then," Kratos said impatiently.

All of them filed out before Yuan, except for Mithos who stood there wearing a triumphant smirk.

"Yuan," he said in an arrogant tone, "why do you even try?" he gave a small chuckle and threw a small Ruby object at him. He walked out leaving Yuan in a stunned trance of sorts. He looked at the note he had attached on to it the night before.

For Protection

Then Yuan saw another note under his, and this one made his blood boil.

You can't even protect yourself, what makes you think you can protect my sister?

Yuan crunched the note in his hands, and shook with anger. Then, remembering that he was, in fact, traveling with other people, ran out after them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night at a campsite just outside of Ozette. A familiar blue haired swordsman walked up to a brown-reddish haired swordsman who was ruffling through his bag frantically searching for something.

"What are you looking for Kratos?" Yuan asked his friend.

"I could have sworn I had an extra Exphere somewhere," Kratos said.

Yuan sat down next to Kratos, who had given up his attempt to find his missing exphere, and watched as Martel talked to Mithos about something funny apparently, as Mithos was laughing.

"You really seem to care for her don't you?"

Yuan looked over at his companion and seemed to stiffen, "How do you know?"

Kratos sighed, "I saw that ring you had given Martel as Mithos slipped it into his pocket last night."

Yuan looked away from Kratos, "Do you think I should tell her?" he asked tentatively.

"Not yet," Kratos said in exasperation, "at least wait till the end of our quest."

Yuan looked at Kratos in exasperation.

Damn it Kratos, how many times must you get in my way?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME I UPDATED! lol well thanx to all who reviewed again, you are all sooooo awesome! Here's my responses!

… person- I'm making Mithos' personality closer to the one he has in the future. Key-of-the-twilight- haha I know but I like cheese… NakigoeMizuKibun- at least I can spell ur name! lol well I know that's why I try to stray away from fight scenes Icy wings- I know aren't I just! .

Well that's all for now! Oh and a note to all you flamers out there: STFU N00BS! lol I love that saying!

PeAcE! Oh and note that the missing exphere thing will come into play in one of my later fics! 


End file.
